The Beginning Starts at the End
by Kisa Black
Summary: RVtD setting. Peter and his Siblings are back in Narnia, a lost girl trying to find her way back home catches the High King's eye, not sure if it's love or a sense of responsibility. Either way he's going to help her. SusxCas PetexOc


**My first Narnia fan fiction, I have never read the books, only seen the movies. I'm still so very mad that Susan and Caspian didn't end up together, something that ticks me off very much so! This story might be updated very late, but I will do my best. I might need a little help for you guys, so please answer some questions I might have.**

**Thank you**

**Kisa Black**

**The Beginning Starts at the End**

**Prologue **

Dawn Treader was a beautiful ship, it could slash through the waves with ease, King Caspian had ordered it to be built in Old Narnian style. The Old Kings and Queens crest on their sail, for everyone to see. For three years he ruled on his own. For three years he fought rebels, made new laws, erased old ones and after three years, Narnia was finally at peace.

But that could not be said for the King.

For his Lords wanted him to marry and bear an heir.

Why couldn't they understand that he wasn't ready? His heart was still broken, he was slowly picking up the pieces, but there was a large piece that was clearly missing.

Susan Pevensie was that missing piece.

He could remember that first time he saw her. He had first found High King Peter, even though he didn't know it was the High King. All he knew was that there was a strange too close to their camp; he didn't have time to figure out what to do, because the next moment they were fighting to the death. High King Peter would have killed him if she hadn't shouted. High King Peter stepped away and dropped the rock, which was meant to hit his head; he quickly got to his feet and looked around.

Behind the blonde were three other people. A young man and two women, the young man had short black hair and deep brown eyes that could see more than any other. He was very skinny, almost lanky but from his stance you could tell his was a mighty warrior. This young man was King Edmund the Just. King Caspian's best friend; Edmund was the closes he ever had to a brother.

Behind Edmund was little Lucy, Edmund stood in front of her, ready to protect her to the death, Lucy's long straight hair reach a few inches below her shoulders, her doe like eyes were wide with fear for her brother and curiosity for the new stranger. Her pale face looking around for any enemies, he would never believe that she too had fought against the evil witch queen.

A few steps in front of her younger siblings stood Susan. Her arrow pointed at him, letting him know if he tried anything against her siblings she had no fear or guilt in killing him. Her silver-blue eyes were narrowed but he could see curiosity in her eyes like in Lucy's, she had been the one to stop Peter from killing him. Her dark brown hair was held back in a simple tie, but she left half of it down. She looked like a beautiful deadly warrior; his eyes had stayed on her longer than the others. He saw her pale cheek darken a bit with pink under his stare, knowing he was making her uncomfortable, he turned to Peter.

Together they fought against his Uncle. Each day he learned something new about them.

Peter, as the oldest, was responsible and caring, always wanting to do what was best for his siblings. He was a King in every way; even Caspian had to respect him from a royal point-of-view.

Edmund was rather mischievous and rather rude, but he was also very kind, a great swordsman, the only one that could battle with two swords.

Lucy was the most faithful of the four, sometimes she could give the most simplest of answers to their hardest questions.

Susan, she was logical (to the point of being stubborn), motherly, and more serious than her sister, she was headstrong, talented and intelligent.

He wasn't sure how or when, but Caspian had fallen in love with her. Whenever they entered a battle, his heart beat was faster, not for himself but for Susan, fear that she had to fight, fear that she could get hurt, fear that she could get killed. His fear almost became a reality when he saw a solider ready to slash her neck, he didn't think. His body just moved and next thing he knew, the man was dead. He stayed by her side as much as he could after that, he finally knew what he felt for the Gentle Queen.

And then she was gone.

Never to return.

Now he sailed the seas, in search of the Lords his uncle had send away for being loyal to King Caspian the 9th.

"Aslan blessed us with good winds today." A soft voice spoke.

Caspian didn't have to turn around to know it was Reepicheep. "Yes he has."

Reepicheep stared out to see before speaking again, "You have that look again." when Caspian raised an eyebrow he continued. "Whenever you think of her, a soft look filled with sadness appears on your face."

Caspian gave him a weak smile, but he didn't answer. Everyone knew that he held feelings for the Gentle Queen; there was no reason to hide it. When he returned to his kingdom, he must marry; he had no way of escaping that cruel fate. For Susan would had been his queen had she stayed, he could easily see their future together. Ruling together with her siblings, fighting battles together, and even having children together, he could easily see two children, a boy and a girl. The boy would look just like him, only he would have her eyes and her heart. The little girl would look like a carbon copy of Susan, only with his coloring and his talent for trouble.

Their son would be a great ruler and would help beat men away from his sister with a stick.

That was the future he wanted. The future he craved with all his heart and being.

A future he could never have.

"What is that?" Reepicheep suddenly asked.

Caspian looked towards the direction Reepicheep was looking at. Three figures appeared and farther were two more figures. They were humans. "Stop that ship! Man over board!"

Caspian and several others dived into the ocean, he and two others reached the group of three first. Caspian swam to the smallest figure. "It's alright. I've got you." He said calmly and reassuringly.

"Caspian!"

Caspian had to double look to make sure he was really looking at her. "Lucy!"

"Edmund, its Caspian!" She shouted. Edmund stopped swimming as the other two men swam over to him.

"It's all right boys. You're safe now." One man reassured them as the other swam to another boy and kept him afloat. Edmund smiled at him.

"We're in Narnia?"

The man chuckled. "Yes you're in Narnia"

The new boy struggled with all his might as the other man dragged him over to the ship. "I don't want to go! I want to go back to England. I'm going back to England!" He shrieked frantically. Caspian helped Lucy onto the wooden board.

"Hold on." He said to her as she gripped to rope tightly as his hand wrapped around her waist supporting her as they were pulled out of the water. Lucy gasped at the sight of the ship.

The Narnian's helped her on board; a man bowed before Caspian as he handed him some towels.

"That was thrilling!" She exclaimed with a huge grin as Caspian wrapped a towel around her shoulders and escorted her through the deck.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked, beaming at her, he still couldn't believe that she was really here.

"We have no idea."

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted. Caspian turned and grinned as he walked up to Edmund and wrapped him towel around him. "Edmund!" He greeted fondly as they both walked towards the front stairs.

"It's great to see you." Edmund said smiling.

"Great to see you." Caspian replied as they stopped in front of the main stairs.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked, rather confused.

"Not this time." Caspian answered. He watched as the last two members of his crew help the unknown figures, he almost didn't dare to hope, for if it wasn't them, he would never be whole again. It just had to be them, it had to be! He closed his eyes as he took a deep breathe. He tried to ready himself for disappointment.

"Peter! Susan!" Lucy suddenly shouted.

Caspian felt his heart jump. He opened his eyes to see Edmund and Lucy tackling the two figures to the ground. Lucy was on top of Susan, she wore a pretty blue gown that he had never seen before, it cringed to her almost like second skin due to the water. Her hair was wet and filled with curls, she smiled that beautiful smile that he missed at Lucy and hugged her tightly. Her eyes shined brighter than the brightness star in the night sky. Within seconds, Lucy was in Peter's arms and Edmund was spinning Susan around, Caspian could hear them laugh.

Edmund finally put her down, she swaged a bit due to dizziness but as soon as she saw Caspian, she froze.

They stared at each other, no playing attention to anyone or anything else. Her eyes filled with disbelief, she couldn't believe that he was really there, standing not seven feet away from her. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, to hold him tight, but she was scared, what if this was just a dream? Would she wake up and be back in a world without him?

As if he knew what she was thinking, he walked up to her. He stood really close to her; she felt his breath on her face as she stared up at his deep brown eyes. Those eyes that she could never forget, those eyes that never let her sleep those eyes that she loved.

She sucked in air through her mouth when he placed his hand on the side of her face. Her heartbeat picked up, almost like it thought that if it went fast enough, it would touch him. "You're here." He whispered he looked at her face almost like he wanted to memorize every curve and freckle. "You came back."

She let out a sound that sounded like a sob and a weak laugh as she nodded. "I came back." _To you,_ she mentally added.

He let out a weak laugh and pulled her into his arms. He held her like he never wanted to let go. He felt her arm around his neck as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent of lavender and roses and something that could only be called _Susan_, she buried her face into his neck, he could feel her lips brush his neck, he had to stop himself from shivering. He could feel her shake on his chest. He wanted nothing more but to keep her in his arms, but she had to change out of her wet clothes. He pulled away slightly and smiled at her, "Come, we must get you all some dry clothes."

...

She didn't know how she got to this strange place, she swore to God that she had been on her bed, talking to her mother about something she couldn't remember and then she had closed her eyes for a moment, and then she was being woken up by rough hands. She looked around scared. Someone had placed her in an old fashion rowboat, filled with a bed of her favorite flowers, white lilies and daffodils. She also wore a dress she had never seen before; it was a simple pearl pink color that was _so_ faded it looked almost white, she didn't know how someone put her in it without her noticing or fighting against. She had no shoes on. The men that found her pulled her out of the boat and threw her on the ground, they demanded to know who she was, but she was too frightened to answer.

They put her hands and legs in chains and a sack on her head.

She wasn't sure how long she walked; she wasn't used to walking long distances. Finally they stopped only to throw her into a wagon that had a cage built on it, it reminded her of stories from the Witch Hunts in Salem. She slowly picked herself up; she was the only one in the cage. She was scared; she didn't know what to do. The next day the strange men threw two girls and a young boy into the cage. The two girls were very pretty, the older one was beautiful and she knew that the younger girl would be quite a beauty when she grew up, if she ever got the chance. The young boy was crying his heart out, she wished to tell him something that would help him, but she didn't know what.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked her.

This was the first time someone asked her for her name here. She gave her a weak smile, "Rosa, my name is Rosa."

The little girl smiled. "I'm Lucy, this is my sister Susan." Susan gave her a smile, a smile Rosa knew, for it was one she would give her siblings when she was scared but didn't want to show it. "and this is my cousin Eustace." She pointed at the crying boy. "Where are you from? How did they catch you?"

Her accent seemed familiar, maybe English or Australian. "I don't know how I got here; I was with my mother in my bedroom one moment, the next I was being woken up in a small rowboat by these – _if you could call them_ – men. They tied me up and then threw me in here yesterday night." Rosa swallowed. "I'm from America, California to be exact."

She saw them all stare at her with wide eyes, was it something she said?

"America?" Susan asked, "You're from America?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Lucy shook her head. "No no. We've just never met another person from our world here."

If she didn't look confused a few moments ago, she surely did now. "_Our world?_ What are you talking about? Where are we?"

Susan gave her a understand smile. "We're in a different world right now, it's called Narnia. It's a long story, but I have the feeling…" Susan looked around bitterly, "that we have a lot of time in our hands…" for what felt like hours, Susan told Rosa about their first and second time in Narnia, about her brothers, about the wars they fought, becoming Kings and Queens and even the fight versus the White Witch. Rosa turned to see that their cousin was also gapping at his cousins. By the end, Rosa really wanted to lie down.

She was in a different world, where animals could talk _– that actually seemed pretty cool_ – magical creature existed – _that sounded even better_ – and people were out to kill them – now _that_ scared her to death. Susan and Lucy promised that when they were rescued, they were going to take her with them. One worry was gone, now if only they could escape.

…

Lucy was standing on the bidding wooden deck in front of the leader of the slave traders and next to Pug – Lucy and Susan had told Rosa his name – as she held her head down in dread. Eustace was stood to the side with wide fearful eyes.

"I bid 60" One man shouted.

"I bid 80" Another shouted.

"100 for the little lady!"

"120!"

"150!"

"Any more bids?" Pug asked. When no one replied he hung a wooden 'Sold' signs around her neck and picked her up roughly, resulting in a squeal from Lucy as he handed her over to the man that bid the most for her. "Get the other one out!" Pug shouted over to another man.

As Lucy and Eustace were dragged away, Pug's friend pulled Rosa and Susan to the stand. "Now my good men, I have a treat for you. We have two beauties for you, one with skin so white it could pass for snow, hair as dark as the night sky and eyes bluer than the sky." He pushed Susan to the right, Susan glared at the men eyeing her and then Pug pulled her back. "Now this one is a treat," he pushed Rosa to the front this time. "This beauty comes from a land far away, only the great Aslan knows where, look at her skin for she is not tan but not white, her hair changes color with the rays of the sun from brown to red." He pulled her back to Susan. "And since I'm such a good guy, I will sale them together, starting at 400 for both!"

Rosa glared as the men shouted out bids. The bids started to get higher and higher, Rosa thought for sure they were done for until she heard a shout, she looked up to see a group of men fighting against Pug's men, for a moment she thought that they were going to get kidnapped again, until she saw a blond hit a man that was about to grab Lucy, "How un-gentlemanly of you." he said before he punched him square in the gut sending him to the floor. "No one touches my sister."

This must be Peter.

Rosa and Susan tried to run from the standing but Pug's men were surrounding them quickly, Rosa saw an opening big enough for one person, looking down at her chains she bite her lip and then pushed Susan to safety as the men reach to grab them, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a handsome young man with shoulder length hair catch Susan. Pug picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, "Retreat!"

No! She didn't want to go with them!

But at least – at least Susan and Lucy got away and maybe – just maybe they'll find her someday.

"Let her go!"

Something tackled Pug into the ground, luckily that same something pulled her off Pug's shoulder as Pug fell face first to the ground. Rosa looked up to see Lucy's brother glaring at Pug's fallen form and then he looked down at her with bright blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Rosa nodded as she held back tears, "Rosa!" Lucy ran towards them and hugged her tightly, "For a second there, I thought we'll lose you!"

Rosa smiled. "I'm alright, a little shaken but I'm fine."

"Peter!" Lucy turned to her brother, "This is Rosa, she's from America. She got here a few days ago."

Peter suddenly looked at her in shock, "America? how did you get here?"

Rosa sighed, "I really don't know. One moment I was with my mother, the next I was on a rowboat filled with flowers and these men," she nodded to Pug and his friends, "grabbed me and chained me up, I have no idea how far we far from the place I woke up. They bought your sisters and cousin in a few hours ago."

Peter nodded, "Well, you can come with us if you wish."

Rosa smiled. "Thank you; I really don't know where I'm supposed to go from here. I really want to go home."

Peter smiled gently at her, he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to his friends. Lucy introduced her to her other brother, Edmund and then King Caspian, who Rosa gave a nod too – she was American, which meant she didn't bow to anyone, her people fought against a crown and bowing to it seemed like spitting on what her people fought for – the most surprising member was a small mouse with a feathered hat and a tiny sword.

"You're a mouse." She said.

The mouse – Reepicheep – sighed, "Why must people keep saying that?"

Rosa blinked in surprised. "You're a talking mouse."

Reepicheep pouted, "And that."

Rosa suddenly smiled. "You're adorable!"

Susan and Lucy giggled as Reepicheep blushed. "We told you so."

"Unbelievable," Peter whispered to Caspian and Edmund. "A ship filled with men and they find a mouse more attractive than us, does anyone else feel insulted in some way?"

Edmund laughed while Caspian looked a bit thoughtful as he watched the girls gush over Reepicheep. "A bit."

Soon they all followed the Kings towards the rowboats; Rosa gave a little whine that only Peter heard. "What's wrong?"

Rosa lipped her lips nervously; "Last time I was on a rowboat, I was in a different world, it's silly but now I'm a bit nervous around them." she blushed.

Peter placed his hand on her back again, "It'll be fine, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

For the first time in her life, Rosa believed in a male.


End file.
